


Don't love me

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aka comfort sex, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Peter Parker isn't underage in this, Porn With Plot, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsafe Sex, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: Steve understood then why Tony always thought Peter was the greatest thing, why Peter was his muse.Because, Tony was right.Peter was a sweet symphony.And Steve found himself falling.Or, Steve promised to take care of Peter while Tony was gone. And, he did just that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this pairing.
> 
> Enjoy:)

    Peter cried infinitely the first weeks. Almost a whole month.

 

    He was inconsolable, dejected and broken-hearted.

 

    He locked himself up in his room and didn't leave the bed. He didn't eat, even if Steve would knock on his door and invaded his space, even if Steve would sit in the edge of the bed and offer Peter his favorite food, even if Steve told him that everything would be just alright.

 

    Peter didn't eat.

 

    He didn't do anything but cry, sleep and take meds.

 

    It hurted too much and Peter missed Tony —Steve did too.

 

    Tony is gone now, temporarily at least and Peter didn't know what to do and how to function.

 

    "It hurts so much, Steve. _Here_. In my heart."

 

    The boy had told Steve one night when his sobs wouldn't let him breath and Steve could only stare at him with a miserable, worried expression and hold the bony shoulder tightly.

 

     Steve lost count how many times he saw Peter cried and wail like a child. Steve let him and consoled him.

 

    Peter was devastated and trashed, he was sad and was let down —but he was never not nice or rude.

 

    Peter wasn't like that. Steve knew that. 

 

    Even in the darkest times, Peter didn't push Steve away, yelled at him ungratefully or insulted him.

 

    He would smile softly and sadly, at Steve. He accept the help and nod when Steve told him that everything would get better.

 

    Peter is so sweet and gentle. So kind and tenderhearted.

 

    Those months alone. When Tony was away —Steve knew then, he found out; the reason to Tony's affection and infatuation towards Peter. 

 

    Steve understood then why Tony always thought Peter was the greatest thing, why Peter was his muse.

 

    Because, Tony was right.

 

    Peter was a sweet symphony.

 

    And Steve found himself falling.

 

—

 

    How could he _not_?

 

—

 

    Before leaving, Tony asked him something.

 

    A favor. Steve would grant anything for his friend, his brother and compatriot.

 

    When Tony knew he was caught and that police would come for him soon; before being taken away to jail and being held down.

 

    Tony aske Steve to take care of Peter.

 

    Because —

 

    "Is the only thing I'm asking for —Take care of him, Rogers. Take care of my boy. Do whatever you need to do to keep Peter safe."

 

    And... Steve did just that.

 

—

 

    Once the emotional storm and shock decreased —for both, Steve and Peter.

 

    Once the pain from loosing Tony to the authorities and visiting him in jail twice decreased.

 

    Peter started leaving his room and he started accepting the food that Steve brought him. He stoosto taking meds and he began showering every morning.

 

    The apartment smelled like flowers now and Steve found Peter one day moping the floor and spraying perfume —the sight made him happy and that crumbled, tiny apartment seemed brighter.

 

    The shared more smiles and Steve kept checking on Peter every day.

 

—

 

    "I miss him, Steve."

 

    Peter had said one night, silently and softly, when Steve brought him dinner and they decided to not eat alone. Peter was staring at the picture in the kitchen counter of him and Tony.

 

    "Me too," Steve had nodded slowly. Curry tasted bitter on his tongue.

 

    "Do you think he misses me too?" 

 

    (Peter has the prettiest, most expressive eyes. And they looked at Steve everyday).

 

    "Don't be a fool," He snorted, "Of course he does."

 

    The boy sighed.

 

    "Don't ever doubt that, Peter. Tony loves you."

 

    Peter smiled and reached over to squeeze Steve's hands warmly. It was friendly — _just_  friendly. Steve kept telling himself that. 

 

    —He reminded that phrase when he would caught himself staring for too long at Peter face and body when he would turn around and walk away—

 

    "Thank you, Steve," Peter murmured, "For everything."

 

    Steve just smiled back, slightly and didn't moved his hand from where it was resting under Peter's.

 

—

 

    He grew fond of Peter.

 

    He grew accustomed to Peter's company and long talks.

 

    He saw what he didn't see in the two years that Peter and Tony dated.

 

    He regretted not approaching Peter sooner.

 

    (He _likes_  Peter. And Tony will hate Steve for that).

 

—

 

    Steve lives in the same building as Peter. He's at the end of the corridor and now that he's seen that Peter is doing better and taking care of himself, he stopped coming everyday like he was used to.

 

    Peter would text him whenever he needed something, it was practical, but Steve wasn't always on his phone —Tony still has bad blood with some bad people— so he came up with the idea of giving Peter a shared electronic device that would allow them to communicate.

 

    Steve said clearly that it can only be used in emergencies and Peter would just have to press the bottom and Steve's own device would buzz and emit a sound.

 

    It was really practical. No emergencies surged.

 

    And even though Steve didn't have to visit Peter constantly, Peter was asking him to stay over for dinner and watch TV.

 

    Steve couldn't blame him. He knew Peter was lonely and depressed.

 

    Honestly —Steve was too.

 

—

 

    They complemented each other greatly and matched perfectly.

 

    Even if they were the opposite.

 

    Even if Steve was thirty and Peter was twenty.

 

    Even if Peter was playful and Steve was more serious.

 

    Even if Peter was  _too_  emotional and Steve wasn't.

 

    Even if Peter was giving him this dopey eyes more and more and Steve wasn't doing anything to stop his heart from beating faster.

 

    Yeah —they made a good pairing.

 

—

 

    Steve started noticing them.

 

    The glances and stares, the secret, shy smiles and lingering touches.

 

    It was undeniable.

 

    And Steve didn't have the time to feel guilty because he was too busy taking care of Peter like Tony asked and giving him anything he needed.

 

    Peter started hugging him as a greeting when Steve arrived to his apartment, he started laughing and touching Steve more.

 

    The boy started looking up at him with a timid grin whenever Steve was explaining something, he started getting closer when they were sitting on the couch and leaning against Steve. 

 

    He would give Steve this long stares when Peter believed Steve wasn't noticing —the way that the brown eyes were small and his eyelids were halfclosed made Steve gulp and avoid any indecent thought.

 

    Steve knew what Peter was feeling, he knew it when Peter stared at Steve for too long and looked at him up and down whenever he arrived.

 

    He knew it because Peter started dressing up and fixing his hair, he started putting on cologne and playing with his own hair (Steve would find himself looking at the brown curls and wishing to pull at them) —and Steve knew that Peter was doing it for him.

 

    Steve accepted. Happily. Even if it was wrong, but it felt so  _right_.

 

—

 

    Steve hated himself for two days straight.

 

    After the first time it happened.

 

    He fell in a guilty, self-loathing experience that he hasn't felt in a long time.

 

    But, it was _Peter_.

 

    And, he would do anything for Peter.

 

    Whatever and whenever. 

 

    Steve couldn't say a single no to Peter and — _damnit,_ Steve was overly smitten with him.

 

    Peter was off and he seemed sad melancholic and doleful that day.

 

    He's been laying down on the couch, looking at the television but not looking at it at the same time. He seem deep in thought and Steve knew he was like this because of Tony. Because a month went by already and it was the same day that Tony was dragged away.

 

    Peter misses Tony and he told that to Steve when he asked him what was wrong.

 

     _"I just really miss him, Steve."_

 

    Steve sit down on the couch, he was going to leave, but Peter asked him to stay. He did. And Steve smiled when Peter got close.

 

    But it quickly went away when Peter raised from his spot, only to place his head on Steve's lap —he had froze, and widened his eyes slightly, his hand were left up in the air awkwardly and he shift in the seat as Peter got comfortable and rest one of his arm across Steve's knees.

 

    His blood pulsated and so did his cock —he fetl fifteen again.

 

    Steve stayed still, until Peter spoke again. Silently and relaxed.

 

    "Can you comb my hair?" 

 

    Peter then sighed contently when after a moment, Steve lowered his hands hesitantly and run his fingers over the curls that he's been hoping to smell and touch. He caressed the boy's scalp and moved his fingers in circles.

 

    It was soft and damp and Steve couldn't stop looking at the side of Peter's face and on his lap.

 

    He is so pretty. And Steve suddenly wanted to run his fingers down the freckled nose —he did, without thinking twice and he stopped, slightly horrified when Peter turned his head to look up at him.

 

    Steve was expecting Peter to sit down and push him away, but instead, his lips quirked and he lifted his head to do the same to Steve's nose. It was playful and flirty.

 

    And Steve ignored any red flag and possible consequence. Because he smiled and stared at Peter.

 

    Peter shifted and his chin grazed the start of Steve's zipper, it was on accident and Steve almost took a deep breath to calm himself down.

 

    He kept caressing Peter's scalp.

 

    This was far beyond what they've done before but Steve's sure it doesn't mean anything. 

 

    ( _Take care of my boy._ Steve is doing that).

 

    "Why are you looking at me?" Peter asked, his little grin prevailed.

 

    The older man just shrugged and returned the smile.

 

    "Do you think I'm pretty?" Peter whispered. 

 

    Steve was a little surprised. He did answer this time, in the same tone that Peter used.

 

    "Maybe."

 

    Peter blinked slowly, before sitting up and resting his fist on the couch, next to Steve's thigh, his arm was over Steve's legs and his face became closer to Steve's.

 

    The older man didn't move, he just stared, stared, stared and stared. At the thin lips and crooked eyebrows, at the dark eyes and short lashes, at the perky ears and hollowed cheeks.

 

    (Fuck.  _Fuck._ Peter is so pretty.)

 

    And —all of a sudden Peter was leaning in fastly and connecting their lips. Steve raised his eyebrows and parted his mouth in disbelief and surprise. 

 

    Peter breathed against him and Steve reacted, he pushed Peter away and gave him confused blue eyes. Almost waiting for Peter to apologize and tell him politely if he could leave. That he wasn't thinking right and that he's sorrowful. Because he misses Tony. 

 

    (He's been dreaming this whole time? If this is reality, oh no, no. He won't be able to stop himself).

 

    He forgot everything at the moment, guilt, remorse, rightfulness and consequences.

 

    Because Peter is right infront of him, hot, flushed, amazing and pliant.

 

    (He will take care of Peter).

 

    Steve kissed him this time, a little harder and desperate, their mouths were opened, his heart was persistent and Steve tilted his head back in the kiss when Peter straddled his legs.

 

    He did what he's been wanting to do.

 

    He hugged Peter's waist and pulled him close, his wide hands sneak under the cotton shir Peter was wearing and he discovered smooth skin. Their tongues touched and Peter bit his bottom lip before pulling back.

 

    Their eyes connected briefly, almost as if they wanted to sober up.

 

    But they didn't and Steve didn't question anything else.

 

    Their kiss was rough and painful, it was passionate and wet, Peter held both sides of Steve's face before they lowered and started unbuttoning the dress shirt that Steve was wearing.

 

    He took a deep breath and pulled at Peter's shirt too.

 

    It was going to fast and hurried —but it was them and their moment and that was alright with Steve.

    

    Peter tasted like mint and soda. He smiled sweetly and Steve hotly thought how much he want his own face to be in-between Peter's legs right now. 

 

    " _I want you_ ," It sounded quiet in the room, Peter mumbled against the other's lips, " _You're so hot. I want you_."

 

    The older man just nodded. He was feeling delighted. He just nodded because he was getting hard and Peter was undoing his jeans too. Eagerly and ardently.

  

    What about Tony? (His brother, his friend and accomplice. Peter's partner) —he wanted to ask, but he knew that Peter would stop to cry and say sorry a million times.

 

    He wants to make Peter feel good, make him forget and make him come. He wants Peter to think about Steve and  _only_ Steve.

 

    They got naked quickly and Steve barely got to admire the other's body because it was dark in the room and Peter was pulling Steve on top of him; his back rested against the leather of the couch.

 

    And Steve just couldn't believe his fortune.

 

    He thought for a moment. If this was really that perosp that he was becoming.

 

    "Are you alright?" The younger boy asked, rubbing Steve's arms up and down with dainty fingertips. He pecked Steve's lips and spread his legs. Steve almost choked, "If you don't want me, that's okay. You don't have to do it because you feel bad for me."

 

    Steve would scoff and laugh out loud, but he was too entranced and aroused. He shook his head and gave the boy an open mouth kiss. He positioned himself in-between the pale legs leaned down when Peter hugged his neck.

 

    "I do want you, Pete."  _So fucking much_ , "More than you'll ever know."

 

    Peter smiled timidly and almost nostalgically, his eyes were wet and Steve kissed the side of his neck. Because Tony once mentioned how much Peter likes to have his neck kissed and being fucked at the same time.

 

     _Oh, Tony. I'm so sorry, Tony._

 

    The boy moaned softly and moved his hand down, until they found Steve's half-hard cock and he started to rub him, right there in-between his spread legs and Steve couldn't help but sigh and bit the other's shoulder when he looked down to that sight.

 

    He was left hard in seconds and Steve started rolling and thrusting his hips, simulating what they wanted to do.

 

    Peter run his palms up greedily up Steve's toned stomach and chest, he squeezed his pecs and held the sides of Steve's neck to bring him down to a messy kiss.

 

    "Touch me," The younger boy whispered and moved his hips, "Come on, Steve. Touch me."

 

    Steve did that. He fondled his cock and balls, he grinded against him and heard him moan and encourage him for  _moremoremore._

 

    The TV created a shadow on Peter's face and, on his parted lips and little frown. Steve thought Peter was beautiful.

 

    They kissed longingly and devotedly, their lips were wet and a string of spit connected them when Steve pulled away and the same time moved his hand lower, his fingers touched what he wanted and he rubbed at the small rim with calloused fingertips; he wanted to look at it but it was too dark.

 

    Peter moaned happily and relaxed under him, welcoming him.

 

    Steve wanted to do everything to him —God, he does wants that.

 

    Peter is shaved clean and Steve wondered if he shaved too for Tony. He put in the tip of his finger but it was too dry. Still, Peter moand his hips followed the movement.

 

    "Steve..." He argued silently when the man pulled his hand back.

 

    "Yes," He whispered, "I just need —do you have condoms?"

 

    Why would Steve bring condoms, he didn't have any in his wallet, they're back in his apartment, and it a no to go get them. He didn't think it was possible to stay far from Peter in this moment.

 

    The younger boy shook his head and wrapped his arms around his shoulders loosely, he closed his eyes for three seconds and kissed Steve's nose.

 

    " _I don't_."

 

    Steve's exhaled and hid his face in the other's neck, "We need..."

 

    "I didn't use any with—" Peter gulped and turned his face away in shame.

 

     _Tony_.

 

    Peter did said it but they both heard it.

 

    Steve gulped too and stopped moving for a moment, he rested his elbows on each side of Peter's head and looked at him, deeply and carefully. 

 

    "I'm clean," Peter confessed and went back to stroke Steve's hardness. His curls were already sticking to his forehead.

 

    Steve kept looking at him, with some newfound hesitation now.

 

    "I swear," The boy said gently and brushed back the blond hair with his free hand; he kissed Steve's mouth merrily, "Are you?"

 

    He nodded and rested his forehead against the other's. 

 

    Steve knew he will succumbed in any way — and he did.

 

    "Okay," Peter nodded too, "I trust you."

 

    Steve kissed him harder and went back to touch his hole.

 

    "Do you trust me?" Peter said after a gasp.

 

    "I do," His voice sounded strong and that made him realize how small Peter looked under him. How perfect and just _right_  he appears.

 

    This is recklessly, immature and irresponsible. Steve should know better. But all he knows is that really _does_  trusts Peter.

 

    Steve was too distracted, he only opened his eyes when Peter pulled away from their kiss to bring his thin finger to his lips; Steve watched hungrily how Peter spit on his fingertips deliberately, he brought them down himself to rub them on his hole, he did that three times and never looked away from Steve's eyes.

 

    Steve felt like bursting.

 

    No lube too. He did the same, but to his palm, before rubbing it on his hardness to get it wet, Peter helped and Steve let him.

 

    The boy spread his legs a little more and Steve helped him put a cushion under his hips. Peter is hard and flushed and Steve wanted to lick him.

 

    "Steve," He called and directed the man's cock to his hole, he rubbed the head there himself and close his eyes in a pleasant way, "Come on."

 

    "Wait— I-I..." Steve trailed off and touched Peter in-between his legs, where his rim was now more wet. Still, it wasn't enough, "I don't want to hurt you."

 

    Peter shook his head and sniffed, "You won't... I've been really lonely," He closed his eyes and jerked Steve's cock carefully, "...And I touch myself every night. To forget that I'm lonely."

 

    The older man swallowed heavily and he brushed a tear away that rolled down Peter's cheek, he kissed Peter's forehead sweetly, "You touch yourself?" 

 

     _How?_ He wanted to ask, but he didn't need to because Peter was answering the unsaid question.

 

    "I use something," Peter mumbled and kissed him leisurely, "And, it keeps me open."

 

    Steve let out a heavy breath and his elbow shook —he loves and _loves_ how can Peter say such things and still sound and appear pristine. Steve could only imagine this boy, on his bed, moaning and fucking himself with _something_.

 

    "I'm good for you, Steve," The boy whimpered, "You won't hurt me..."

 

    "Okay..."

 

    "I want you to, though. I want it hard," Peter whispered and licked Steve's parted lips hotly.

 

    Steve marked those words spat on Peter hole and he breached him with the tip —the lack of resistance shouldn't turn Steve on so much.

 

    " _Yes_ ," Peter gasped and threw his head back, "Give it to me _hard_."

 

    Steve couldn't look away from the face expression pleasure and bliss.

 

    He really did it hard. Just because Peter asked because he would have made love to Peter instead.

 

—

 

    It was awkward and clumsy after they finished.

 

    After Steve fucked in-between Peter's legs and rolled his hips experimentally when he would get tired. He did everything Peter asked to (Steve was a gone) he fucked and kissed Peter roughly; he knelt and leaned on his haunches to put Peter legs around his waist and make him moan and give those ' _AhAhAh's'_ that are now burned in Steve's mind.

 

    He enjoyed when Peter kept running his hands on his chest and shoulders, how his brown eyes looked drunkenly at him from above as he whispered his name sultrily.

 

    Steve made Peter's body move back and forward on the couch. They barely lasted fifteen minutes, they were sweating but he made Peter come first—

 

    ...Oh, how Peter looks when he orgasms. He gave this little sighs and his eyebrows scrunched up; he is mostly silence, but his thighs trembled when Steve kept fucking him during his orgasm. He was erotically beautiful. His head was thrown back and Steve bite into his neck.

 

    Steve was affected —Peter pulled him down, he kissed Steve lazily and told him to keep going, but to pull out when he was going to orgasm.

 

    He tried not to take it personal. He tried to convince himself that Peter just doesn't likes when a man comes inside him, but... Steve knows that's not the case —Peter didn't want him to, because Steve is _not_  Tony.

 

    Steve is not Tony, but Peter moaned and mumbled Steve's name when he was getting fucked.

    

    They laid together for maybe four minutes. They didn't kiss after they were finished and Peter looked like falling asleep soon. Steve wanted to carry Peter and take him to his room, to put him under the covers and whisper how great he is.

 

    Steve watched his own cum on Peter's thigh when they shifted away.

 

    They weren't looking at eachother and Peter looked wrecked with messy hair and flushed face as he leaned down to pick up his shirt from the floor to wipe at his belly and leg, the evidence of what they did 

 

    Steve wanted to kiss him, but he got dressed instead. They weren't talking either.

 

    And, he suddenly became afraid that their friendship may be screwed.

 

    Peter stood up naked. He walked towards the table where the TV lays, to grab the glass of water that was there, he drink it thirstily and Steve forced himself to look away from the bare, pale flesh.

 

    God, he wanted to kiss him one last time.

 

    The man shrugged on his jacket and stammered stupidly, "Uh... I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

     Finally, Peter looked at him, he seemed chill and casual, too casual to be standing naked in the middle of the livingroom. He nodded, "Sure. If you can."

 

    "I can," He said fastly and sighed "Uh, okay. I'll see you then."

 

    Peter nodded again and crossed his arms. 

 

    (Steve wanted to touch him again and fuck him again).

 

    "If you need anything, let me know," He mumbled.

 

    The boy smiled with shut lips, "Thank you, Steve."

 

    The same lips that were moving to tell Steve to go harder and Steve might get hard again —this is something casual, maybe a one time thing. Steve shouldn't get his hopes up.

 

    He walked towards the door and left.

 

    Steve felt like falling to the ground. Because,  _oh_ _, he's falling._

 

—

 

    " _Are you taking care of him, Steve?_ "

 

    "I am."

 

    " _Is he feeling better?_ "

 

    "I think so."

 

    " _Is he more happy?_ "

 

    "Ah. He seems like it."

 

    " _Good. I want my boy_ _to be alright._ "

 

    "Yeah..."

 

    " _Do whatever you need to do to make him feel alright. Please, Steve._ "

 

    "...I will."

 

    " _Tell him I love him —Steve. Thank you._ "

 

    The man got a call from Tony in jail the morning after he and Peter had sex. He felt bitterly guilty and he almost didn't answer, but he didn't have the heart.

 

    Steve looked down, even if Tony wasn't there with him to glare at him. He wanted to tell Tony the truth and confess. He wanted to tell Tony how Peter moaned Steve's name and spread his legs. Steve wanted to apologize and promise it was a mistake —but he didn't say anything.

 

    Because, Steve doesn't think what happened last night was a mistake.

 

    He lied to his best friend and looked in the mirror to stare at the hickey Peter left behind on his neck.

    

    Steve felt little remorse, his desire and need to take care of Peter was more important at the moment.

 

—

 

**Peter                                                                    10:12**

_morning Ste_

_:-)_

_can we talk?_

 

    Steve didn't answer back. He got dressed and exited his apartment and headed to Peter's.

 

    He should be expecting the worse, but for some reason he got a good feeling.

 

—

 

    Peter opened the door quickly after Steve knocked.

 

    He smiled timidly and stepped aside. He's wearing a large dress shirt, —and Steve recognized that it's Tony's (he tried not to cringe)— and loose boxers that are mostly hidden under the shirt. Steve had seen him lile this before but he couldn't help but stare for too long.

 

    It was different now that he saw Peter uncovered and in a sexual situation. Every inch of pale flesh set Steve's brain on fire.

 

    Peter looked like he just woke up, his face was puffy and his lips are red, his curls are tangled and he's wearing this lazy smile that Steve returned.

 

    "Are you gonna stay outside?"

 

    "No," He mumbled and closed the door behind him and followed Peter into the kitchen.

 

    "I'm making breakfast," Peter looked over his shoulder and stood infront of the stove, stirring something and Steve sat in the bench that was infront of the kitchen island, "Do you want eggs? High protein, for your muscles."

 

    Steve chuckled at that and at the smirk Peter gave him. He already had breakfast, early in the morning when he finished his daily jog, but he won't deny something Peter is offering so nicely.

 

    The atmosphere wasn't awkward and it felt as if nothing happened and they're still the same. 

 

    Oh, God, Steve hopes it goes that way.

 

    "I've been drinking the smoothie that you recommend," Peter started a casual conversation, his back turned to Steve, "I actually can't taste the raw egg in it." 

 

    Steve's been teaching Peter how to cook, he smiled fondly as he watched.

 

    "I told you," He said with a sighed and he snickered when Peter stuck his tongue out at him.

 

    They fell in silence, the only noise was the music emitting from a speaker and Peter cracking eggs and moving around the kitchen. Steve looked around, at the several pictures of Peter and Tony and he thought about what to say.

 

    Peter hummed to himself and Steve stood up slowly, the wood under his feet cracked and he stood behind Peter, keeping a moderate distance.

 

    "So..." He started, looking for the right words. There were none, "About last night."

 

    "What about it?" Peter asked inadvertently.

 

    "You wanted to talk."

 

    Peter sighed, "I just wanted to see you," He got two plates from the pantry and placed them next to him. He still isn't looking at Steve, "I don't want things to be weird between, Ste."

 

    The older man raised his eyebrows and scoffed, "We fucked last night, Peter. Things are gonna be weird."

 

    He seldom swears, he mostly does it in his head, but he needed to say this out loud. The sentence that he's been thinking since he went to sleep and woke up.

 

    "They don't have to."

 

    "What?"

 

    "Things don't have to be weird," The boy turned around to look at him, he crossed his arms.

 

    Steve adverted his gaze to the wall, "How come?"

 

    He gave Steve a pointed look and leaned back on the edge of the counter, "Because, we're adults."

 

    Steve kept looking at him.

 

    "And I want to do it again," The short boy spoke quietly, but confidently, he tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

 

    Because, Steve was too busy processing what he was told and giving a step forward, the eggs started to burn but neither of them cared. His fist clenched and unclenched nervously, they looked at each other, the way they did last night.

 

    And, this felt just right and Steve was relieved.

 

    Peter lifted his hands and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt (Tony's shirt), teasingly and alluringly, all while looking at Steve.

 

    Steve moved and Peter did too — the leaned in at the same time, Peter hugged Steve's neck and Steve hugged Peter's hips. Their lip collided and their noses bumped, they closed their eyes and Peter quick to close his eyes.

 

    "You drive me insane," The man muttered. Kissing softly the thin lips.

 

    Peter giggled and squeezed both of his biceps.

 

    Peter smells so good and Steve loves his kisses. He held the back of the boy's thighs and lifted him in the air too easily. Peter gasped slightly and spread his legs when he sat on the edge of the counter, they dangled on each side of Steve and he run big hand up and down Peter's sides as he kissed his neck and nibbed at the sensitive skin.

 

    " _Ah_ ," The boy breathed out and let his head hang back, he pushed at Steve's shoulders weakly, "The eggs— turn off the stove."

 

    He reached beside him blindly until he touched the familiar object. He turned off the fire and his hand was quick to push back tge wild curls.

 

    "We're okay?"

 

    "We are, Ste."

 

—

 

    They laid on Peter's couch again —Steve fucked him again, against the back of it and they were left with weak legs.

 

    Hey, hey, Steve fucked _Peter_  again and it was the greatest thing. Without protection but with lube. He forgot the condoms again, but he couldn't help but be glad. This time the sun entered through the window and it made Peter's brown hair turn gold and eyes become honey.

 

    Steve sat and Peter rested against his side, his head leaned on Steve's shoulder and they were still breathing with difficulty.

 

    He wrapped an arm around Peter and pulled him closer. He felt like smoking a cigarette but he didn't do it, Peter hates smoking.

 

    It then occurred to him. A question. When a picture of his best friend caught his eye and Steve looked down in guilt.

 

    Peter delivered soft kisses on Steve's chest when he cleared his throat and stared at nothing.

 

    "What about Tony?"

 

    The boy tensed up slightly and he hugged Steve closer, staring at nothing too, "What about Tony?"

 

    "What would he say?" He asked with disappointment.

 

    Silence fell and Steve thought for a second that Peter would just ignore the question and sleep.

 

    But he didn't —and it surprised Steve.

 

    "Tony asked you to take care of me," Peter mumbled and looked at Steve with small, nostalgic eyes. He smiled sadly at Steve, "And you are, Steve. You're taking care of me. You just did."

 

    Steve sighed, defeated. But he agreed.

 

    He was about to turn his head and kiss Peter; but the boy stood up first, naked like the last time and cleaned himself, it was Steve's sign to leave. Just like last time.

    

   —

 

    They fucked and kept fucking.

 

    Steve left everytime after they were finished. It was an unspoken agreement, Steve wished he could stay.

 

    But, he wasn't Tony.

 

    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a work of art and now Steve knows why Tony is so infatuated.

    "I miss you so much!"

 

    Steve heard the playful yell from where he was sitting in Peter's livingroom; it was impossible not to hear, even if Peter was in the kitchen, the place is small and the walls are thin.

 

    Peter excused himself ten minutes ago when his phone rang —Tony always calls at this hour, exactly at three thirty in the afternoon and Peter always answers.

 

    Peter's been better and he's feeling better. Tony thank Steve for that. Lord, if he knew why Peter's feeling good lately.

 

    What Peter had was solitariness and withdrawal of Tony's affection. And, Steve came to fix that, and he knows that he is nothing but a temporary fix and love to the boy's heart.

 

    He's a toy and a miserable substitute. And it pains him deeply but he would take what Peter has to give to him.

 

    Because, Steve just wants to see the boy smile and not cry. Even if his own heart and head _will_  go down the drain.

 

    Peter giggled to the phone (how he's been giggling to Steve's anecdotes when he was in the army), "Yes..."

 

    Another embarrassed giggle and a hushed voice.

 

    "I do. I think every day and night of you, Tony."

 

    Steve looked down at the takeout Thai food that Peter was craving and Steve got it to him.

 

    "Yeah... You know I do," Peter mumbled, "I play our video every night, to fall asleep."

 

    Steve frowned in slight confusion, but he didn't have to guess to know what kind of video Peter's talking about —Tony is reckless and apparently Peter is too.

 

    "...I have to touch myself to pretend you're there."

 

    Once again, another little laugh echoed and Steve took a harsh breath in and turned up the volume of the TV, feeling like he was intruding on his best friend and Peter's conversation. He shifted on his spot and tried to ignore what he just heard.

    

    The music on the TV finally silenced Peter's words, and Steve didn't know if he was glad or not.

 

    But at least he wasn't getting a little hurt anymore —he found himself with resentment everyday because his relationship with Peter isn't something concrete. It's just a fling.

 

    They may be nothing to Peter, but they are everything to Steve.

 

—

 

    "Oh —oh, fuck!" 

 

    Steve opened his eyes when he heard Peter yelling and smacking a hand on the matress, blue eyes traced over the tight belly quivering and Peter's arms spread out tiredly, his mouth was wide open and his eyes were halfclosed, looking up at Steve with slight admiration and adoration.

 

    That made Steve fucked harder and put the boy's slim legs on his shoulders. The other moaned brokenly and turned his head aside, as if to conceal the pleasure invading his system.

 

    Steve's legs were burning, from standing on the floor and kneeling on the edge of the bed, but it didn't matter as long as Peter enjoys it —and he was.  _Oh_ , he was.

 

    It's the second time fucking in an hour. It's like they can't get enough. Peter can't get enough, because just when Steve's resting and taking a break, Peter starts kissing and going down on him; it's intebin, yes, but, God Peter's mouth is _exquisite_ and addictive and, Steve can't get enough of it too.

 

    Peter's so excited, ready and horny all the time and it drives Steve into a place that his mind is consumed by lust and unwanted love.

 

    Steve's hair is a mess because Peter likes to pull at it when he becomes overwhelmed. He rolled his hips sensually, he already knows where he has to hit inside Peter to make him gasp and tremble, the first times Peter had to indicate Steve how to touch it, but's memorized it now.

 

    He did it and Peter groaned and his belly trembled again, his hard cock laid prettily there and Steve would have touched it if he wasn't to entranced looking at the body and face below him.

 

    Peter is a work of art and now Steve knows why Tony is so infatuated.

 

    Peter's toes were curling when Steve turned his head to look at the feet on his shoulders, he leaned down to kiss the skinny ankle and lick short stripe on the front of his foot. Peter moaned and giggled at the same time.

 

    Steve panted and kept tilting his hips forward slowly. He opened his eyes and he found the boy looking at him already, his gaze seemed drunk and he was biting one thin finger, nibbing the tip and Peter always does this when he wants to keep quiet; his lips are swollen and red and Steve suddenly wanted to kiss them.

 

    He fucked Peter harder instead, because he likes to see Peter's body moving back and forward leisurely.

 

    The boy breathed in shakily and raised and arm, a hand towards Steve and Steve held in his own, before Peter was pulling in at it and bringing him down, Steve understood and took off the legs on his shoulder to place them on each side of his waist instead. 

 

    Their bellies touched now and Peter's cock rubbed against him as they moved together. Peter hugged his neck with both arms and kissed Steve's parted lips slowly and distractedly.

 

    Steve sighed and sneaked a hand under the small of Peter back to arch it. Peter moaned silently and lowered his hands to run short nails down Steve's broad shoulder blades.

 

    "God, you fuck me so good," The boy mumbled dirtily, against his lips.

 

    And, Steve almost choked and came right there, inside the boy —because, they still were not giving a fuck about condoms because they trust eachother and Steve can't imagine having something in-between them when they're connected like this.

 

    He didn't said anything to that, he rather keep kissing Peter and hearing him those sounds that encouraged Steve to give him _more_.

 

    Steve looked at him and brushed his thumb om the boy's wet bottom lip. Entranced. He bite Steve's finger and licked it, before kissing the tip softly and speaking again, sounding more strained and desperate.

 

    " _Faster_... Oh, my God. F-faster, Ste."

 

    The man obeyed, he kept his eyes half opened because the sight before him was too good and unfair.

 

    Peter whimpered and gave little sighs, he braced himself on Steve and spread his legs lazily, feet planted on the matress, just taking it and accepting it; he frowned and threw his head to the side, "Fuck, you're gonna make me come."

 

    And, yes —Steve actually groaned and faltered, because  _he_ is making Peter come, and he looks so beautiful like always and he's clenching around Steve's dick while he orgasms and he cannot stop kissing Steve too as he moaned high-pitched against Steve's lip, Peter's tongue kept darting out to brush over the splendid teeth.

 

    Steve fucked him through like he always does and he always makes Peter come first. It feels like a duty, like when he was in the army, and he does it with gusto.

 

    Peter was left limp and high. His face scrunched up slightly when Steve pulled out quickly.

 

    " _Ah_ , fuck," He cursed and Peter grinned. (He loves to make Steve swear).

 

    Peter pushed his hands away and jerked Steve off instead, he bent his legs and moved his own hips in circles, for visual purposes and Peter is Steve's own personal erotic video —they kissed as Peter stroked him between his legs, small hand moving with experience, Peter would rub the head against his red rim and that got Steve orgasming quickly.

 

    Because, everytime he gets closer and closer and Peter is letting him, he's letting go and Steve's sure Peter wants him to come inside him, but guilt doesn't let him. Everytime he lets Steve stay longer and fuck him slower, he's getting attached and Steve's knows it.

 

    Pride and excitement filled his chest when Peter moaned and seemed like he wanted to put Steve inside him again, but he didn't, he just let Steve stain with white his used rim and rub the head there again.

 

    They both groaned and Steve held himself from pushing back in.

 

    They're getting closer and loving. And it's inevitable.

 

    Peter kissed him tenderly and this time, he took longer to stand up and for Steve to leave.

 

    

-

 

    

    Before Tony left, he made Steve promise that besides taking care of Peter, that he will give Peter everything he needed and wanted.

 

    Whatever it took and not mattering anything. 

 

    Peter's well-being is the only thing that matters.

 

    —So, logically, that helped Steve feel less guilty and he used it as comfort.

 

    Because, he may be fucking his best friend's partner, but he promised he would do _anything_  to make Peter happy.

 

—

 

**Peter 2:34**

Ste

I'm lonely

And I miss Tony so much.

I'm sad.

 

    Steve has a strict everyday routine, he is used to sleep early and wake up early, to have breakfast early and dinner early, to exercise and not stay on his phone for too long —but lately, he's been finding himself breaking the habit when Peter keeps texting him in the AM, in the middle of the night, asking for affection.

 

    And Steve complies and he always runs to Peter apartment, to fins him naked and waiting and Steve is longer gone and in too deep.

 

    And he'll do whatever it takes to stop Peter from feeling lonely and to forget that Tony's gone for a while.

 

    Because, he is great comfort to Peter and Peter is great comfort to him.

 

—

 

     This is bad, this is  _really_  bad.

 

    Steve started to get his hopes up.

 

    And Peter isn't helping to make that feeling diminish —not when he smiles so prettily and lovingly at Steve, when he hugs Steve enthusiastically everytime he arrives to Peter's apartment and cooks a bad breakfast for them because Peter it's just learning how to dp it but Steve would always price him; or when Peter is starting to look at Steve more intently and kiss him softly when he leaves.

 

    Because maybe Steve's turning into something more than just an alternate fix to make Peter feel better —but damnit, Steve should have his hopes high and he should  _not_ be doing this to his best friend in jail.

 

    But, here Steve is.

 

—

 

    Steve noticed Peter was sadder than usual, he was laying down on the couch with tissues on the coffee table, there were chocolate foils everywhere and a rom-com movie was playing on Peter's laptop when Steve let himself in.

 

    And he would have scold the boy for eating just that and soda during the whole day like Peter told him —but Steve couldn't, because Peter's puffy, red eyes and sleep deprived expression broke Steve's heart.

 

    And, he soon realized that the reason to Peter's affliction is that Tony's couldn't call today because he lost the privilege of using the phone for two weeks, apparently because he got in a big fight.

 

    Steve's starting to believe that what keeps Peter alive nowadays is the sex and Tony's long calls.

 

    So, Steve looked out the window and saw that it was cold and rainy and he doesn't knows what got to him and made him ask and maybe overpass a line between Peter's and his relationship.

 

    But Steve didn't think before speaking.

 

    "We should go to the cinema. The weather is nice."

 

    Steve blurted out. They have never really went out somewhere together, just when Tony was still here, Steve would join them to a lot of places, but it has never been just  _Peter and Steve_ , the time they spend together is here, in this building and in Peter's apartment. 

 

    Peter looked puzzled for a moment, he frowned slightly and crossed his arms —and, yes, Steve definitely crossed a line and now Peter is probably thinking 'Poor Ste, he thinks he can take me out on a date because he's fucking me!'.

 

    Steve continued nonetheless, stuttering and acting embarrassed infront of someone ten years younger and Steve should be ashamed of himself.

 

    "You're just —you know, you barely leave this place and maybe you need fresh air? Yeah, I-I think that'll be good for you and we can walk around and grab dinner?"

 

    The boy blinked slowly after a moment and Steve's suggestion, he uncrossed his arms and tilted his head, almost studying Steve's expression and thinking about this —Oh, no, Peter probably thinks this is a _terrible_ idea and that Steve is pathetic and pitiful, Peter doesn't knows how to refuse because he's so sweet, lovely and kind that he doesn't wants to hurt Steve's feelings. Peter probably is uncomfortable right now and wants Steve to leave.

 

    Steve ruined everything now, and after long seconds of silence, he _assumed_  his  _assumptions_  were correct, Steve cringed visibly and scratched the back of his head. He avoided Peter's stare and already started backing away while clearing his throat and speaking.

 

    "I, uh, _pff._  Sorry that was stupid of me to ask and—"

 

    "I'll go," Peter interrupted him with a gentle mumbled and smile. Steve looked up, almost with wide eyes, "It's sounds nice. I could use fresh air," Peter's smile widened, he gave a step forward and quickly pecked Steve's cheek and patted his broad chest, "Just let me get ready okay?"

 

    "Of course," The older man nodded, still a little astonished and watched Peter started to walk away, then Peter looked behind his shoulder and said to him.

 

    "You can watch TV in my room, the one in the livingroom broke down."

 

    He frowned and looked at the dark screen of the television, "Why didn't you tell me? I could've called someone to look at it."

 

    Peter stopped at the entrance of his room, he leaned his side on the doorframe and chuckled fondly, "It stopped working this morning, Steve."

    

    He nodded and followed Peter (he wouldn't deny an invitation to Peter's room, mostly when Peter seems amazingly comfortable now with having Steve there constantly).

 

    "—I'll make sure to have someone to fix it up tomorrow, okay?" Steve said like it was the biggest concern in the world.

 

    "Thank you, Ste," Peter sang playfully.

 

    He grinned and sat on the edge of Peter's bed, he was just grabbing the control remote and turning on the TV, but he Peter standing outside the bathroom inside his room caught Steve's eyes, because Peter turned his back to him and started stripping unhurriedly. 

 

    Like it was no big deal —and it really isn't. Steve's seen him in more _compromising_  positions already.

 

    But... Somehow this felt intimate and quotidian.

 

    As if they were a couple, ready to go out and have a lovely evening.

 

    Peter seemed careless and comfortable undressing infront of Steve —and they weren't going to do any remotely sexual— like he trusts Steve. And, he _does_  trusts Steve.

 

    The man felt like a creep and he looked away when Peter rolled down his underwear and kicked it away; Peter let the bathroom door ajar and started the shower.

 

    The noise of water hitting tiles echoed suddenly and Steve forced himself to not look there, where he had a perfect view of the glass infront of Peter fogging because of the hot water.

 

    He sighed and played a random movie, just to have another sound to occupy his head. He looked around the room, just now taking in everything because the times he's been here, has been because of kissing, groping and fucking with Peter, or in the beginning when Steve would bring him food and try to haul Peter out of his depressive state and expensive sheets.

 

    Something grabbed Steve's attention on the bedside table.

    

    There was this photo frame with a picture of the couple. Tony is sitting down and he has a drink on a hand, and Peter is sitting down on his legs, he's smiling widely and hugging Tony's shoulders who has a small grin crooking his lips —Steve remembers that, it's from a party Tony made at his house and Steve probably was the one who took the picture. That night Tony ended up so drunk, showing irreverent and unnecessary behavior that got Peter crying angrily and arguing with him; Steve remembers Tony saying hurtful things to Peter and both of them have to help Tony to his shared bedroom with Peter when he passed out on the floor.

 

    Steve remembers that because Peter went from having fun and enjoying his boyfriend to crying and throwing the full bottles of alcohol in the trash. Steve remembers that night because he let Peter cry on his shoulder and he reassured Peter that he would talk to his best friend that could sometimes be an asshole.

 

    That's why he found it weird, Peter keeping that photo because that wasn't a pleasant night at all —but, maybe Peter just loves Tony too much.

 

    Yes, Peter loves Tony too much. Not Steve.

 

—

 

    They ended up not going to the movies; there weren't any good films and the popcorn isn't that good. So they left the place and stood outside, deciding what to do. It was kind of upsetting and disappointing, Steve saw it on Peter's face.

 

    Then he decided to started walking and delivering several options only for Peter to shake his head and smile politely, declining Steve's suggestions of fun.

 

    This was going wrong and it was turning a little awkward and Peter was still a little sad —until Steve was too worried thinking in something they could do to cheer up Peter that he missed a step on the sidewalk and tripped ever so slightly. He almost fell on his knees but was quick to reach next to him to hold Peter's arm, almost pulling him down with him because of the size different.

 

    Steve sighed.  _Great, now this_. He thought. And he was about to apologize but all of a sudden Peter bursted out laughing loudly and pushing Steve away playfully.

 

    The man looked up and saw Peter throwing his head back and holding his chest with one hand as he stopped walking to laugh properly and point at the man.

 

    Peter has barely laugh like this, only when Steve is been clumsy or oblivious, or when he's telling Peter something about what stupid things he used to do when he was _younger_ (he is still young, okay?), but still, even though Peter is playful and bubbly, he seldom laughs like that anymore; maybe it has to do with the fact that Peter doesn't have Tony right now.

 

    And if a stupid and distracted misstep made Peter laugh joyfully —then Steve's willing to take a lot of falls.

 

    Relief filled Steve's chest, and a grin stretched his lips, he straightened up and didn't even feel embarrassed of his great achievement of making Peter smile.

 

    "Are you laughing at me?" His grin prevailed as he gave a step forward.

 

    The young boy covered his mouth with his fingers and giggled, "Sometimes I think you don't realize how big and tall you really are, Ste."

 

    He faked a frown and indignant, "Of course, I do."

 

    "Nah-uh," The boy shook his head and started laughing again, "You're always tripping!"

 

    "Yeah? Well," Steve smiled smugly and pointed at Peter, "I think you don't realize how small and short you really are."

 

    Peter gasped dramatically and hit Steve's arm strongly, "Meanie!"

 

    He chuckled and avoided another punch from the other.

 

    They started walking again as the playfully elbowed eachother and giggled—Steve's chest warmed up and fluttered at the wide smile adorning Peter's youthful features.

 

    They discussed what else they could do, with a lighter atmosphere surrounding them now. And, Steve didn't notice the cool air running through Brooklyn's streets until Peter sighed and crossed his arms close to his chest, he only wore a basic tee and Steve forgot to remind him to bring something in case he got cold.

 

    But, this was perfect, actually. Steve could be a gentleman and show off. He could win Peter's heart a little more and see him smile.

 

    "Here," Steve mumbled and took off his jacket, before handing it to Peter hurriedly.

 

    "Thanks," Peter smiled and took it slowly.

 

    He put it on and Steve wondered if Peter could _only_  wear that back at the apartment for Steve to fuck him in —He never thought Peter wearing his larger, bigger clothes would make Steve's dick interested.

 

    Peter gave him a shy smile when he caught Steve staring, before he got closer and hugged Steve's arm, only to lean the side of his face on his bicep and breathed in against his covered skin.

 

    Yeah, this felt nice —Steve wondered if it would last.

 

    They stopped at four blocks away from the cinema, then Peter looked around themselves with a confused expression before his face lightened up and he started jumping up and down while gripping Steve's wrist.

 

    "Oh, my God!" Peter exclaimed, "I know what to do!"

 

    "What?" Steve smiled.

 

    "There's this bar across that street," He pointed to their right, "I wanna get  _so_ wasted."

 

    The man looked at him sternly and unsure, "Pete..."

    

    Peter rolled his eyes, "It'll be fun, I swear!" He huffed when Steve kept looking at him the same way —and with surprise, Steve almost stepped back when Peter hugged his neck quickly, got on his tiptoes and kissed his mouth intensively; right there on the street.

 

    " _Please_?"

 

    Steve knew he wouldn't deny any of that and the doe, gentle eyes looking up at him.

 

    So, he let Peter guide him to this supposed place that Peter was telling him all about, and how fun it was, and how the music was great and the drinks are great and the _people_ are great.

 

    Steve isn't a party person by all means, but he decided to comply Peter's wishes —and, honestly? He would have fun wherever Peter is.

 

    But, he certainly wasn't expecting to enter this place and look at his surroundings and be slightly shocked as the glow neon under the dimmed lights. 

 

    Peter was holding his hand and guiding him through the dancing crowd.

 

    "You brought me to a gay bar?" Steve asked with amusement, mouth close to Peter's ear so he could hear him.

 

    "The best in Brooklyn," The boy looked up at him with a wide, happy grin and pulled at his hand until they stopped at the bar were there were a few sits free.

 

    Steve made sure to take out the tall stool infront of the bar counter for Peter —he was right, the music isn't so bad and everyone was minding their own business.

    

    This felt nice, not having to worry about being watched or judged —(Steve wished Peter was his boyfriend and love for him to kiss, hold and touch Peter freely and whenever he wanted). He wondered if Peter brought Tony here too. That pained Steve, to know what he's doing to his best friend.

 

    But love and lust is making him blind.

 

    Peter got closer to him after he ordered drinks for them to the bartender. Steve was watching him fondly and adoring every second his eyes could admire the boy's face. He couldn't help but rest an arm on the backrest of Peter's stool.

 

    "It's nice right?" The young boy looked at him.

 

    "Yeah," He nodded and looked around, noticing a few people checking them out already —deep jealousy and possessiveness settled in him when a man's eyes settled for too long on Peter—, "Different and nice."

 

    "I know," Peter smiled and thanked the bartender when he placed the drinks infront of them, "Oh, my God, Ste. You're gonna love this."

 

    Steve shook his head and looked at him apologetically, "I don't really drink. But, you go ahead."

 

    He sighed and rolled his eyes at Steve, "Drinking once in a while isn't gonna hurt ya."

 

    "I know," The older man mumbled and watched with a slight smile how Peter moaned in delight at how good, apparently, the blue drink was, "Well?"

 

    " _Yes_ ," Peter nodded and licked his thin lips. Steve followed that movement. He took another sip and shrugged, "Too bad you're too old and boring to handle a _blue_  drink."

 

    He faked a gasp and frown, it made Peter laugh loudly, "What did you said?"

 

    Peter only shrugged again smugly.

 

    Steve reached over and grabbed the other untouched drink. Peter was grinning and leaning closer to him as he watched Steve take a long sip of the drink, which; he quickly raised his eyebrows, hummed and looked at the blue liquid in surprise. 

 

    Honestly, Peter was right. It was really good.

 

    "Yummy, huh?"

 

    "Not bad," The older man shrugged and drank again. Peter was still smiling proudly, "Happy?"

 

    "Seriously?" Peter scoffed, "I just got Steve Rogers to drink alcohol. Yes, I am very happy."

 

    He only chuckled and chuckled and chuckled. They talked and talked and talked stupidly and effortlessly —because that's what a few rounds of blue drinks does to you.

 

    Peter kept ordering them and they kept drinking them. They talked about each other and Peter told Steve about highschool and why he dropped out of college, how he met Tony and _how_   _much_  Peter loves him. He told Steve things that he and Tony had done as if Peter wasn't fucking Steve and they just were the best of friends.

 

    It was odd and it felt wrong, but at least Peter was smiling and he was a little drunk. Steve was too.

 

    It was then, that Steve brought it up, because Peter was telling how badly he wanted Tony out of jail already and what they will do once they're reunited again. It itched Steve in the wrong way and he had to ask.

 

    Maybe it was the alcohol speaking. Maybe not. He cringed and lowered his voice, even if the music was loud.

 

    "You don't feel bad?"

 

    Peter looked confused as he drank from the glass.

 

    "You don't feel bad about what we're doing, Pete?" Steve said, he knew his own eyes looked small and sad, "I mean, I do and—"

 

    "I do, but I try not to think about it," The boy shook his head and looked down.

 

    "I feel fucking horrible everytime," Steve kept his gaze on the boy's face lightened by the neon shadows, "And I know it's wrong and we shouldn't be—"

 

    "I try not to think about it," Peter said firmly and looked at him with a different expression. It showed anger and discomfort. 

 

    And that was enough for Steve to shut up and drop the subject. They looked away in a newfound nostalgic atmosphere. Steve sighed and finished his drink at once.

 

    After a minute with speaking, Peter sighed too and turned himself on the stool completely to face Steve. He had a small grin on his lips and he raised his own glass.

 

    "Let's just have fun tonight, Ste. Cheers."

 

    Steve wanted to feel bad (Because here he is and Tony is locked up, far away right now) But he was getting drunk to fast and Peter just looked so fucking _sexy_ with his jacket on, under the dimmed lights; that Steve forgot and raised his glass and touched Peter's slightly.

 

    "Cheers."

 

    The older man ordered more and Peter got close to him, he grabbed Steve's hand to play with distractedly as he gaze lowered from the blue eyes 

    

    "Thanks for coming here with me," Peter said softly and sincerely.

 

    "Of course," He nodded and squeezed Peter's hand.

 

    "You know," The boy shrugged and a fond smile stretched his mouth, "Tony never really came here with me. He didn't like it."

 

    Steve looked away, "How come?"

 

    "Well, you know how he is. He prefers  _better_ places."

 

    "Yeah," Steve chuckled, "That's Tony. You came here alone then?"

 

    Peter thought for a second, "Sometimes, not often. Tony's really jealous and he didn't like me going to places like this alone, you know?" 

 

    The man nodded, "Oh, I know."

 

    He remembers the possessive grip and eyes his best friend always had on Peter, how his best friend would pick a fight at anyone looking at Peter in the wrong way and how he didn't trust anyone but Steve and Peter —and that made him realize how much of an asshole Steve is. Betraying Tony.

 

    "I don't know," Peter rested his chin on his palm, "I just really miss him, Ste. He's my everything, you know?"

 

    Steve nodded again, this time he looked down, " _I_   _know_." You're Tony's everything too. He wanted to say but it would pained Steve badly and make him heartbroken.

 

    "Do you miss Tony?" Peter asked, resting a hand on Steve's thigh. High and indecent.

 

    And this is so wrong but so right.

 

    "Yeah..." He mumbled, still not looking at Peter.

 

    "He will understand what we're doing. He will understand that we got _too_  close. I'm sure, " Peter said reassuringly, confidently and it made Steve frown in confusion.

 

    Because Peter seem so sure and almost as if— _almost_  as if Tony knew... something?

 

    No. No. No. Steve —no. Tony can't know. He will personally kill Steve and hate him forever. Tony doesn't knows about his boyfriend and Steve fucking. Peter just said that to comfort himself.

 

    (Because, Steve doubts Tony would ever be alright with what they're doing).

 

    Before Steve could answer, a tall glass was placed infront of Peter by the bartender, it was a red drink and it looked unfamiliar. Steve looked at the bartender, about to speak, but Peter did first.

 

    "Oh, no, we didn't order this," The boy said politely and pushed the drink away.

 

    "Courtesy of the young man," The bartender smiled and pointed discreetly at a guy in the other side of the bar.

 

    Steve noticed the guy, he smirked and nodded at Peter, before tilting his own glass as a greeting —Steve stopped himself from buffing as he looked away.

 

    "Well, uh, thank you," Peter smiled, looking quite abashed. 

 

    The bartender left and Peter ignored the drink that he was gifted, and instead kept sipping on his own blue drink.

 

    Steve chuckled and raised his eyebrows as he looked shortly at the guy still looking at Peter irreverently, "Looks like you caught someone's interest."

 

    —he wouldn't blame Tony for getting easily jealous with Peter now—.

 

    Peter smiled shyly and looked at him, he then placed his hand on Steve's leg again and leaned in, till his wet lips were brushing against Steve's ear.

 

    His heart beat faster.

 

    "Show him that I didn't come here alone."

 

    It was sultry and scorching —leaving Steve to lick his lips hungrily and look at the brown eyes gazing at him drunkenly, with half closed lids.

 

    "—That I'm taken."

 

    With that, Steve didn't hesitate, he connected their lips and they kissed. Sloppily and slowly, enjoying it; the music was loud and they were the only who could here the wet sounds they were emitting.

 

    They kissed with pleasure and enthusiasm.

 

    Peter grinned and bit Steve's bottom lip, before pulling away. 

 

    The guy was longer gone, Steve noticed when he looked, he felt victorious; mostly when he turned to Peter again, Peter was already hugging Steve's neck and kissing him again. With the same sentiment and excitement.

 

    And, Steve wished he could be Peter's everything. Right there and then.

 

—

 

    " _Is he treating you well, sweetheart?_ "

 

    "Mhm..."

 

    " _Are you comfortable with him?_ "

 

    "Y-yeah, but, I'll be better with you."

 

    " _I know, I know. Baby — hey, hey, don't cry. Come on now._ "

 

    "I just miss you so much, Tony. So much, sometimes I feel like I can't take it."

 

    " _...Me too, baby. Trust me. I need you everyday. But, we have to stay strong, remember?_ "

 

    "I know, Tony."

 

    " _Steve is there to help you. Don't feel guilt, baby. Guilt is bad and it makes your heart turn black —baby, please don't cry._ "

 

    "I can't help it, Tony. I-I feel bad."

 

    " _You don't have to. I didn't get mad when you first told me, remember? I understood because I know you're lonely and you don't deserve that. Let Steve please you and love you while I'm gone. Just promise me something._ "

 

    "Anything, Tony..."

 

    " _You won't fall for Steve and leave me for him._ "

 

    "Never! Baby, I love you. Just you. It's only you."

 

    " _Good. Because I'm coming home, Peter. I —ugh, I just fucking love you, alright?_ "

 

    "I love you so, so, so much, Tony."

 

 " _I'm_ _sorry for leaving you, Pete. Don't cry, baby. You don't wanna make me cry too, do ya?_ "

 

    "No...We'll be together soon, Tony. Right?"

 

    " _That's right._ "

 

    "I'll keep waiting and loving you. Forever."

 

    " _I know, sweetheart_.  _I know. Just don't fall for him, Pete. I wouldn't be able to take it—_ "

 

    "I won't, Tony. Because I just love a man in this life and that's you. I promise... I. Love. You."

 

    " _I love you too, my love. Wait for me_."

 

    "I am waiting, Tony. I am."

    

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for enjoying this nonsense! Also, this turned into a three chapter story even if nobody asked for it oops. Tony will definitely appear in the last chapter!
> 
> What do you think about the conversation at the end?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I'll answer questions <3 I'm planning a second chapter but I'd like to see the response first.
> 
> Also! I didn't read this twice, sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
